You Belong With Me
by GoldenSky789
Summary: Bakura is dating Nene, Anzu likes Bakura, Anzu wrote a song about her fellings towards Bakura, But what happens when Bakura sees Anzu singing the song? Read to find out, BakuraxAnzu, One shot/Song-fic


Hey, everyone! This is my first shot at a song-fic. And it's also a one-shot…so…yeah……On with the story…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor the song involved in this story. But I do own Nene the character I made up and the story plot!

**You Belong With Me**

I'm walking to gym, my next class, when I see Bakura walking with his new girlfriend, Nene. _**Ugh**__, _I thought to my self, _**I can't believe he's even dating her. I mean really, she's only after the popularity**__. _I get into the girls locker room and I get my gym-uniform out of my bag. Our gym-uniform is simple, a white t-shirt and baggy blue shorts. As I'm changing my clothes, I overhear Nene talking with the others, "Oh my god, Bakura is so hot."

"I hear he's a god at kissing. Is he?"

"Well, in my opinion, he's not bad; I've just had better kissers."

Our gym teacher came in at that exact moment, "Walk and talk, ladies." We all walked out and went into the gym.

"Did you hear what Nene said?" Isis asked me as we walked together.

"You mean about how Bakura is, supposedly, not that great of a kisser? Yeah, I heard," I responded, rolling my eyes.

Isis grinned at me, "Oh my god, Anzu, are you jealous?"

My eyes widened and I had a slight blush on my cheeks, "Of course not! Why would I like that arrogant, self-centered jerk?"

She giggled, "Fine, say what you will, but you and me both know that you like him."

"What ever," I may not admit it to anyone, but in truth I do like Bakura…I don't know why, but I just do. And it annoys me to know that he likes that total brat Nene. What does he even see in her? Because all I see is an annoying, bratty, girl. And like I said before, she's only after the popularity one would get when they date Bakura. Doesn't she already get enough popularity with the whole being cheer captain and all? I'd expect her to. She doesn't respect him at all, she doesn't deserve him, and he deserves someone better than her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I'm sitting on the bench in the park reading a book by my favorite author, when all of a sudden I hear a familiar voice from behind me, "Nene, I never meant for it to seem like an insult, you know that….Fine, go ahead and say it was but-….."

My eyes got wide and I turned around to face him. Bakura was walking up the side walk towards the bench across from me, he was talking to Nene on the phone, and by the sound of it Nene was mad, and everyone knows that when Nene is mad, all Hell brakes lose. Wow, I pity Bakura right now. Annoyed, he hung up on her and sat down on the bench. Oh Bakura, bad thing to do to your girlfriend when she's mad at you, especially when your girlfriend is Nene, bad Bakura, bad. I mentally laughed at the thought. As if sensing my eyes on him, he looked up at me, "What do you want, Mazaki?!"

I stared at him blankly. He rolled his eyes. "What did you do to get your girlfriend so mad?" Saying "you girlfriend" was like receiving a punch to the gut.

He looked at my as if saying "do you really expect me to tell you?"

"Ok, fine, I know it's none of my business but I think I could probably help," I held back the wince that was coming at the thought of helping Bakura get Nene to forgive him.

"You're exactly right; it's none of your business. So I suggest that we leave it at that, Mazaki."

At that moment his phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and groaned. "Let me guess, its Nene isn't it?" He looked back at me with a cold glare in his eyes, and pressed the red button, _**Wow, **_I thought with shock,_**I can't believe he just hung up on her **_**again. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I went into my closet and chose something to wear; blue sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. Going over to the radio I put one of my favorite CD's on. Sighing I sat on my bed with a notebook and a black pen. Throwing the blanket over my self I got comfortable and brought my knees up. I started to write a song. I don't think I told you, but most every night before I go to bed I write a song. Then at least once a week I go to the diner down the street and perform.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Right now it is Saturday night, and I have practiced my performance for this week ever since Wednesday after school. I just hope it was enough practice, because I hear tonight the diner is going to be a full house. I went to my closet and picked out my favorite dark green Capri pants and light green t-shirt. Stepping out of the house I closed the door behind me and headed for the diner down the street.

I went back stage and told them I was here. Sitting down, I waited for my turn. The person that was up…well…not to be rude, but let's just say they need a life times worth of practice…

The announcer called me up, with relief in his voice, and I went to the front stage and took his place, in front of the mike. The audience, already knowing who I was from the many times they've seen me, cheered eagerly.

I smiled and started to sing:

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset, she's going off about something that you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans _

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town _

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down _

_You say your fine I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

At that precise moment, the front doors opened and Bakura and Ryou walked in and looked up at me. I got a major blush; Bakura was bond to know the song was about him. But I continued on with it anyway:

_She wears high heals, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me_

Bakura walked up to the front table and sat down, staring at me in what seemed like aw.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe? _

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

The audience applauded. I bowed and went to the back, still blushing. "So, from what I see, you like me and think I belong with you."

My eyes got wide and I turned, already knowing all to well that it was Bakura, "What do you want Bakura?"

"Well, other than getting Ryou to leave me alone and Nene to stop begging me to take her back….nothing really. Except for this one thing-"

"You know what I mean! Wait, you mean you broke up with her?" I did my hardest to hold back the happiness in my voice.

"Yes, I did. Now back to your previous question-"

"She must be devastated! But then again, it is kind of funny-" Bakura's lips smacked down on mine. My eyes got wide. At first I didn't respond to it, but after a moment I practically fell into his kiss and kissed back. His tongue ran over my bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. I happily allowed him access to my mouth. His tongue was running over mine, tasting it I expect. We heard someone clear their throat uncomfortably, causing us to back away in surprise, both panting slightly. _Nene was so wrong, _I thought gleefully, _Bakura's kissing is so…so…I don't even think there's a word for it._

"Oh, hey, Ryou. We didn't notice you there," I said, a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh it's alright, Anzu. I always knew you two would end up together," Ryou smiled sweetly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bakura and I are, right now in this precise moment, walking in the park, holding hands. "Hey, Anzu, do you want to go to that really nice restaurant down the street tomorrow night?"

I stopped us both in our tracks, and turned to him, my eyes wide. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong. It's just that, you've never called me by my first name."

He rolled his eyes, "What? You want me to stop?"

"No it's just that its weird, but I'll get over it. And about that date tomorrow….my answer is….yes!" I jumped up into his arms and hugged him tight.

He chuckled and hugged me back, "Ok, well I'll come by to get you around 8."

"Ok!" We continued our walk in the park, his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. And every time some guy would look at me wrong, he'd glare at them and they'd immediately look away and continue on with their business…just a bit freaked out.

"I love you, Bakura."

"Right back at 'ya." I hit him teasingly in the ribs. "Ow! Fine, I love you to," He chuckled, "You little crazy brunette."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ok! Well there's my first song-fic! Hope you liked it. Oh and the song in this is _You Belong With Me _by Taylor Swift.

Like I said before I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own Nene, the character I made up.

Well as always, R&R!

~Aya


End file.
